Distracted
by SweetGA07
Summary: Upon returning their hometown after their mom's passing, two sisters who are completely different discover they are more alike then they realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am new at these well not writing the stories but at this type of story. So if you could PLEASE be gentle with me. I have the story idea planned in my head. It's the first chapter so it doesn't do much. But bare with me and I promise it will be good (I hope anyways lol) I only own Raine and Tristan that's it. So read and enjoy..read and review...let me know thank you :)**

* * *

"How can you just sit there and pretend that nothing is happening?" Raine said looking at her older sister. "We just lost mom and your suddenly calm cool and collected?" She added.

Tristan sighed as she turned around to face her baby sister. Putting a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear she looked at her.

"I spoke to Uncle Mark last night, I spoke to him about you moving down there." Tristan said looking at her. "Since I'll be starting college soon I'll be here if you need me." She added.

"Wait, I thought you said you would be coming with me if he agreed to let us." Raine said looking at her sister.

"I got accepted to college Rain, you must understand." Tristan replied looking at sister who was standing in the middle of apartment. "I have a life here in Seattle! I have a boyfriend I have friends!" She added.

Raine let a small piece of her dark red hair fall over her shoulder as she just stared at her sister.

"So your willing to pick your friends over your own flesh and blood?" Raine said nodding at her. "Alright, I see how it is." She added.

Before Tristan could reply Raine grabbed her coat from the couch and ran out of the apartment with her sister close on her heels.

"Raine stop it!" Tristan said running out of the apartment complex. "Stop acting like a five year old! RAINE! COME BACK!" She added.

Raine didn't bother stopping or slow down as she just kept running to escape the pain and issues that were falling into her lap. Running seemed to be the only escape from the real world at this point. Raine kept running as if she was being chased by a monster. After a few minutes of running Raine stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Raine said looking up at the sky. "Huh? Why in the hell did you have to die and leave me here with Tristan who always wanted me gone! She can't wait to ship me off! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" she added shouting.

After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the side walk, Raine turned around to see her sister standing there looking at her.

"You think that I want to get rid of you?" Tristan asked as Raine stood there looking at her. "You think of me? Raine, your my sister! Why would I want to do that?" She added.

"Well ever since I was little from what I could remember you wanted nothing to do with me. You acted as if I was this some sort of problem." Raine said looking at her. "You always told your friends that if there was no more then everything could be perfect." She added.

"I WAS FIFTEEN!" Tristan said looking at her. "You are my baby sisters Raine, I will do anything and everything to protect you. Why can't you see that?" She added.

Raine looked up at her sister with sad experssion on her face.

"If you want to protect me and keep me safe, why send me away when you won't be there to do any of those things?" Raine asked looking at her sister.

Tristan looked at her sister shaking her head and just turned her back away from her sister and walked off leaving her standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Hey wait, why won't you answer me." Raine asked as she took off running to catch up with her sister.

"Raine it is settled you are going to go to forks." Tristan said looking at her from the corner of her eye. "It's settle, Uncle Mark will be here tomorrow morning around nine to pick you up. The decision is final." She added.

"Lulu that isn't fair!" Raine said looking at her older sister. "I don't want to go to Forks without you! Please your all I've got. Don't let me go there alone." She addd.

Tristan stopped walking down the busy street sidewalk and looked at her sister.

"I can't." Tristan replied shaking her head. "I've got a life here, like I said before I've got friends, boyfriend, college, I even have a job lined up. But I promise you Raine when I get things up here taken care of I'll come and get you ok?" She added.

"Yea ok what ever." Raine said walking away from sister once more.

Tristan took a deep breath then shook her head as she soon followed in suit of her younger sibling.

**~*Morning*~**

Tristan looked at the watch on her wrist as she stood at the window looking out into the busy streets. She took a deep breath as she turned around to see her sister standing looking at her through the doorway.

"Is your stuff ready?" Tristan asked her sister nodded at her. "Alright put your bags by the door then get some breakfast." She added.

"Ok." Raine said walking out of the doorway.

Tristan looked down at the hardwood floors then walked into the small living room to see her sister standing at the door way still holding her bags.

"What?" Tristan said looking at her.

"Your going?" Raine asked turning around her bags down.

"I'm going for a little bit til you get settled." Tristan replied nodding. "I already spoke to the school they said they understood what was going on and they are letting me start in the fall." She added.

Raine nodded at her then hugged her tightly. Tristan hugged her sister gently returning it then smiling as she broke it.

"Come on let's get some breakfast before Uncle Mark gets here." Tristan said pushing her away. "It's a bit of a drive to Forks from here." She added.

Raine nodded at her then walked into the kitchen leaving her older sister standing there watching from the small hallway doorway. Tristan looked at her sister studying her features then looked away before her sister could feel or notice a sense of being looked at.

"What would you like to eat?" Raine asked as Tristan walked into the small kitchen.

"Mm anything surprise me." Tristan replied putting her hands on the counter top.

"Really? So that means burnt toast?" replied Raine with a laugh.

Tristan stood up slowly and laughed.

"Ok in that case I'll take cereal." Tristan replied laughing little bit.

"Wise choice." Raine replied with a small laugh.

Tristan laughed a little bit as she watched her baby sister get down the bowls and cereal along with getting the milk out of the fridge. Raine went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door caused her to close her mouth.

"Pour the cereal I'll get the door." Tristan said walked towards the door. "I'm coming!" she added as the knock happened once more.

Raine quickly put the food in the bowls as she heard her sister do a small squeal.

"Who is it?" Raine asked as she walked towards the door.

Tristan appeared in the doorway causing her sister to jump back just a it. A man appeared in front of her and beside her sister with long black hair.

"Uncle Mark this is Raine." Tristan said with a smile. "Raine this is Uncle Mark. You haven't seen him since you were like eight or nine." She added.

"I remember him." Raine said with a small life. "He would always take us to the store when we would visit for the summer. Also would buy us a thing of gum and a coke." She added.

He nodded at her and smiled as Tristan watched her sister in amazement.

"We were about to eat some breakfast." Raine said looking at him. "Cereal." She added.

"Sugar stuff." Mark said laughing. "Well girls I will let you guys eat and I'll get the bags to the truck. Tristan I'm glad your coming too." He added.

Tristan smiled at him and nodded.

"Me too." Tristan said as he was grabbing their bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys..the ideas are already flowing so you never know you might get another one tonight. (lol) but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know...thank you! PLease Read and Review...Enjoy! I only own Mark, Tristan, and Raine. Thats it..Enjoy! **

* * *

"Alright ladies." Mark said pulling into his home. "It isn't much but it's home." He added.

Slowly getting out of the truck after a three hour drive, Tristan stretched and looked at the house that would be home for a few weeks. Raine looked around as she noticed people walking around and waving.

"Still living on the reservation I see." Tristan said as he nodded. "Hey,does that kid still live here?" She added as her uncle was grabbing the bags from the back of the truck.

"What kid?" Mark asked as they walked up the steps.

Tristan looked around to notice the tire swing was still in tack.

"I think his last name was Black." Tristan replied with a small nod.

"Oh Jacob, Billy's kid." Mark said nodding at her. "Yea they are still here. They still live in the same spot right now the road actually. You might want to pay a visit." He added.

"Highly doubt they either of them actually would remember me Uncle Mark." Tristan said laughing. "Come on Raine." She added.

Raine shook her head of her thoughts as her sister wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Tristan walked into the house to see two animals waiting almost impatiently for people to arrive.

"The orange cat is Sammy a boy and the little puppy over there is Boston she is a girl." Mark said nodding at them. "They belong to you guys now." He added.

Raine's eyes lit up and smiled as she walked over to the cat picking him up slowly. The cat purred loudly as Raine was stroking it's back.

"Come on ladies, I'll show you to your rooms." Mark said calling from the top of the stairs.

Tristan picked up Boston from the floor and followed her sister up the stairs and smiled as Mark opened the door to a room painted dark pink with black dots.

"I didn't do this." Mark said holding up his hands. "This was your cousin Anna's room before she left for college. I asked her if you could have the room she said sure. So here you go. Nothing much a bed, desk, stereo and a few books that she left." He added.

"Thanks I like it." Raine said walking into the room putting Sammy on the bed.

She grabbed her bags from beside the door and put them in her room as she smiled.

"On to Tristan's room." Raine said with a small smile. "This I got to see, she is a picky person." She added.

Tristan laughed and smiled at Mark who was looking at her with almost a scared look on his face. He walked a few feet before opening a door to show a room painted black with lime green strips going up and down the walls.

"This was Michael's room when he was here." Mark said nodding and laughing. "I figured since you were the one who loved lime green growing up you might liked this one compared to the pink." He added.

"I like it." Tristan said laughing as Boston barked as if to agree. "Thanks, hey Uncle Mark do you mind if I borrow the truck to drive a around to see a few places? If Raine wants to come with me thats fine." She added.

Raine looked at her uncle with a grin on her face, Mark looked at his two nieces and smiled at them.

"Sure but don't wreck it." Mark said handing Tristan the keys.

"I'll never do a thing like that Uncle Mark." Tristan said with a laugh. "I promise to be very careful." She added.

He nodded at her as Raine let out a small squeal.

"We will unpack when we get back." Tristan said with a nod. "Do you want me to pick something up for dinner or are you going to cook? If so please don't say fish." she added.

"Ok pick something up." Mark said laughing.

Tristan laughed at her as she put Boston down on the floor, Raine petted Sammy who was passed out on the bed.

"We will be back soon." Tristan said with a smile.

He nodded at her as he followed them down the stairs. Raine turned around and looked at her uncle with a smile on her face and hopped into cab of the truck. Tristan quickly turned on the truck and smiled as it roared to life.

"Hey stop by the diner that we past back a few miles and pick something up there." Mark said as they nodded at him.

Tristan pulled out of the drive way and started down the road as Raine looked around the small town setting.

"Big difference from the city huh?" Tristan said looking at her baby sister. "It will take some getting use to I'll imagine." She added.

"Why didn't you want to come? And what made you change your mind?" Raine asked looking at Tristan who sighed.

Tristan pulled to a stop sign and looked at her sister.

"There are reason's I can't explain." Tristan said as the window blew her hair across her face. "It isn't that I don't like Forks Raine, it's just that so many different things happened and I don't want to remember them that's all." She added.

"Like what?" Raine said looking at her.

Tristan started driving once more and took a deep breath as she turned the corner.

"Just things that I'll tell when I'm ready." Tristan said pulling into a dirt drive way. "Come on this is Jacob's house, the last time you saw him I believe you were like four or something." She added.

Before Raine could reply her sister was already out of the truck walking towards the house. Slowly getting out she looked around as if she was being watched.

"Come on Raine." Tristan said as she got to the porch.

"I'm coming." Raine said walking quickly to catch up with her sister.

Tristan knocked on the door and looked around smiling as things still to appear to be the same for most part. The door opened and Tristan let a smile spread across her face.

"Mr. Billy?" Tristan said as he looked at her with a curious look on his face. "It's Tristan and Raine Freemen, we are Dixie Copper's daughters." He added.

The man's face lit up with a smile as he wheeled out of the house onto the porch. He looked at both girls with smiles on his face.

"I can't believe this, I never thought I'd see the two of you again when your mother packed up and left down." Billy said looking at them. "Lulu you have grown up so much, you are looking more and more like your mother every day and Raine wow you are looking just like your aunt Sicily." He added.

Both girls went to reply but stopped as the sounds of guys hooting and hollering coming from around the house.

"It's the boys with Jacob, have you two seen Jacob?" Billy asked looking at Tristan.

"No sir we haven't been in town that long." Tristan replied as Raine got closer to her sister. "Uncle Mark let us barrow the truck." She as added.

He nodded at them with a smile.

"Jacob, boys come around here." Billy shouted as the girls just stood there waiting.

After a few seconds of waiting a huge group of guys appeared around the corner of the house. Raine looked at her sister whose eyes seemed to be glued on the guys in front of her.

"Jacob, you remember Tristan Freemen and her sister Raine don't you?" Billy said looking at his son as he pointed to Tristan. "You guys were attached at the hip growing up til they moved away." He added.

"I can't say I do." Jacob said looking at Tristan with a blank look on his face.

Tristan turned her lips and crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"Oh I believe you do remember me." Tristan said with a small laugh. "Let's not play macho around a group of guys who seem to like to go around half naked." She added.

Raine and Billy both let laughs slip past their lips as Tristan got closer to Jacob. Jacob let a small smile slip past his lips.

"Hello Tristan." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Hello Jacob, I can honestly say you aren't short anymore." Tristan said looking up at him with a laugh. "You remember Raine don't you?" She added.

Jacob looked around Tristan where Raine stood quickly staring at one of the guys in the group. Tristan turned around to see her sister blushing a little bit.

"I think my sister has a crush." Tristan said in a whisper.

He turned around to see she was staying at Paul.

"Ahh, I see." Jacob said laughing. "Hey guys, this is Tristan and Raine they grow up here." He added.

Tristan and Raine both kind of waved at the group of guys.

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and the one your staring at Raine is Paul." Jacob said with a little smirk. "Guys Tristan is the blue eyed and Raine is the emerald green eyed one." He added.

"I think that got that Jacob, they aren't that stupid." Raine said speaking for the first time.

"Oh crap you speak." Paul said causing Raine to blush and her sister to shake her head.

Tristan put her sister behind her and laughed.

"Are you guys back for good?" Billy asked looking at the girls breaking the silly tension between everybody.

"Well, I know that Raine is going to school, I just got out of school early so I'm going to college in the fall." Tristan said with a small nod. "I'm staying til Raine gets comfortable." She added.

Billy nodded and gave his son a smile.

"Don't be a stranger then." Jacob said smiling. "It was nice seeing you guys but the guys are headed off into town." He added.

"Alright, I'll be staying with my uncle and I'm sure you know where it is." Tristan said as the guys behind Jacob were clearing their throats. "You better go before the half naked demons might attack us." She added.

Jacob nodded at her and hugged her before running off of the porch to follow the guys. Raine smiled a little bit then looked around as if looking for something.

"Are you ok dear?" Billy asked looking at Raine.

"Yea, I'm fine just felt as if we were being watched." Raine said looking. "Sure it's nothing." She added.

Tristan looked at Billy for a second then at her sister.

"I'm sorry to run but I want to get to know where things are again I'll come back by later sometime maybe catch up on some old times with you and Jacob." Tristan said smiling. "It was nice to see you again Mr. Billy." She added bending over and kissing his cheek and hugging him.

He nodded at the sisters as they walked off the porch.

"I'll hold you to that." Billy shouted as the girls got into the truck.

"OK!" Raine and Tristan said at the same time causing him to smile.

Tristan started the truck and waved as she backed out. Billy watched as the two girls disappeared out of site with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry for the delay in updating but my muse kinda left and just started reading the books and a muse came alive so I hope that you enjoy this! read and review pleaaaaaaaseeee! I only own Tristan and Raine

"Enjoy your first day of school?" Tristan asked as her sister walked into the front door.

"Yea, it was interesting." replied Raine as she just walked up the stairs.

Their uncle looked at Tristan for a second then watched as the older of the two sisters followed in quick behind her younger sibling. Opening the door gently Tristan looked at Raine who was sitting at the desk unpacking her things from her day at school.

"How come I've got a feeling that things weren't interesting?" replied Tristan as she closed the door behind her.

Raine looked up at the sound of her sister's voice as she walked in.

"I'm serious Lulu." Raine replied zipping her book bag. "Things were interesting, I was the new girl in school who lives on a reservation but yet goes to the public high school!" She added.

Tristan looked at her sister for a second before shaking her head.

"It's highschool, what is the difference between going to one here and the one there?" asked Tristan as her sister stared at her.

"Well, I am the only half white kid in that school it appears who happens to be part Native American!" shouted Raine as her sister looked at her. "Why couldn't you have put me some where I'm equal." she added.

Tristan shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just because dad was white and mom was native american doesn't mean that you aren't equal." replied Tristan as she just stared at her. "You are equal everybody no what anybody says. You've been in public schooling your whole life. Why the sudden change?" She added.

"You don't see how those people stare at me as if I'm some kind of experiment gone wrong." replied Raine.

Shaking her head Tristan got closer to her sister and sat down on the end of the bed pulling the rolling chair closer to her.

"Look Raine, I couldn't put you in the school on the reservation because we aren't legal here." replied Tristan. "We might have been born here but when mom left and took us with her we lost all the rights we had here. But they told me in a few months if you stay permanently then you can get those rights back and we can put you into the school on the reservation. Til then you'll have to stick it out. Let those idiot people think what ever. To me Raine you are my baby sister and I love you." She added.

"Lulu can I be home schooled?" asked Raine causing both of them to laugh.

Tristan hugged her sister then stood up pushing the chair away from the bed.

"Got any homework?" asked Tristan as Raine nodded. "Alright do it, I'm gonna be down stairs cooking dinner because Uncle Mark can't cook but don't tell him I told you." She added.

Raine laughed a little bit then nodded as Tristan walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Mark watched as his niece walked down the stairs nodding at him.

"Just school issues but it's settled no need to call anybody." replied Tristan as her uncle stared at her with wide eyes for a second.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Mark asked looking at her.

Tristan laughed and smiled.

"You said it I heard you." Tristan replied looking at him as she stared at him.

"No I didn't." replied Mark as he stared at his niece.

Tristan shrugged her shoulders as she smiled.

"Lucky guess then." replied Tristan with a laugh. "Maybe I was thinking about you and pictured you saying it that way." She added.

Mark just stared at her and nodded as she walked into the kitchen leaving him alone once more in the living room. Raine looked at the paper in front of her that was due within a few days. Not even a day there she already piles of homework that was due.

"Hey."

Raine looked around for a second at the sound of the voice then shook her head as she started doing her paper.

"Raine down here!"

Standing up slowly she walked over to the window and saw one of the guys she had met days before standing there wearing what he had been wearing then. Lifting up the window slowly she leaned out and smiled.

"Paul is it?" Raine asked as he nodded. "What do you want? And why couldn't you use the front door?" She added.

"Jacob sent me for some reason he wants to meet up with you and your sister in a little while." Paul responding to the question. "I told him since it was your first day of school you might have homework so you might not come." He added.

Raine just stared at him for a second then shook her head.

"I've got tons but it can wait. I'll get Tristen." replied Raine as Paul nodded at her.

Closing the window Raine quickly made her way down the stairs to see her uncle on the phone and her sister no where in sight. Right as she went to ask a question Tristan appeared in the door way of the kitchen wiping her hands with a dishtowel.

"Can I talk to you?" Raine asked as Tristan nodded towards the kitchen.

Following behind her Raine let the swinging door close behind her. Tristan turned to her sister as she put cloth down on the counter top.

"Jacob Black wants to meet up with you and me in a little while." Raine said as her sister raised an eye brow at her. "That guy yesterday I was staring at Paul came by and told me." She added.

"How?" asked Tristan who put a pan of something in the oven.

Raine laughed a little bit and pointed to the window in the kitchen.

"He was standing outside my window." replied Raine as Tristan just listened. "Please Lulu, come on it would be interesting besides we know that Uncle Mark likes them." She added.

"I'm cooking dinner t the moment Raine." replied Tristan as she just stared at her. "Can't it wait?" She added.

Raine just shrugged her shoulders, quickly she ran to the back door through the kitchen and looked out outside for a sign of Paul but he was no where to be seen.

"I guess we'll never know." replied Raine shaking her head.

Tristan walked out onto the porch and went to say something but stopped and let out a small scream as Paul jumpped down from the roof of the porch.

"Look for me ladies?" Paul asked with a grin.

Tristan rolled her eyes as Raine just smiled at him.

"But just to answer your question Tristan no it can't wait." replied Paul looking at her. "Both Jacob and Sam Uley want to talk both of you." He added.

Tristan looked at him with wide eyes as he mentioned Sam's name. Raine and Paul both looked at her with curious looks on their faces as just stood there as if she was in total shock.

"So hurry up and tell Mark that you are coming with us." Paul said nodding towards the door.

Raine moved past her sister as she just staring at Paul still.

"Sam Uley is still here?" Tristan asked as Paul nodded at her. "Is he still with Emily?" she added.

"They are engaged actually." replied Paul as Tristan just nodded at him. "Do you know either of them?" He added.

Tristan replied only with a nod and a smile.

"You could say that Paul." Tristan said as he nodded.

Raine walked out of the house and closed the door.

"Uncle Mark said alright that is fine, and I told him about the pan in the oven he said that he could handle that." replied Raine with a smile. "So where too?" She added handing Tristan the keys to the truck.

"Emily's house." Both Paul and Tristan said at the same time.

Paul glanced at Tristan for a second then nodded at her. Tristan followed Paul and Raine into the front yard and over to the truck.

"So is Emily's place still the same?" asked Tristan as Paul got into the back of the truck.

"Yea at least I think it's the same place." Paul replied as he hit the top.

Raine slid into the passenger seat as Tristan turned the truck on so it was roaring.

"How do you know where they want us to go?" asked Raine as she put her seat belt on.

"Just things I remember that is all." replied Tristan as she backed up into the street.

After driving for a little while Tristan drove past the easternmost house on the high way before turning off onto a narrow dirt road. At the end of the lane was tiny house had once been gray. Once the truck came to a stop Paul quickly jumped out of the back.

"Come on in." Paul said as he jogged towards the house.

Raine slowly followed her sister towards the house. Taking a deep breath Tristan walked into the house as the others stared at her and Raine.

"I told you to only bring Tristan not both of them!" Jacob shouted at Paul who looked as if he was trying to control his anger.

"Boys enough of the fuss about something. She is here deal with it no turning back now."

Tristan turned towards the voice to see a dark haired beauty standing with her back to them. Closing her eyes she opened them back up to meet the guys of Emily who was staring back at her.

"Hello Tristan." Emily replied nodding at her. "Muffin?" She added.

Raine watched the interaction between the two of them. The guys were now joking around and horsing around as the door open once more letting in a taller older looking man.

"Emily."

Both Rain and Tristan watched as he held her face with his hands and kissed her gently. Tristan cleared her throat causing most of the chatter and stuff to stop around her as Sam turned his attention from Emily to the woman standing there.

"Hi Sam." Tristan replied looking at him.

"Tristan?" Sam said as Emily watched the two of them.

Raine went to say something but stopped when Paul put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and pulled her away from the action that many where hoping wouldn't happen.

"Nice to see you again." replied Tristan said with a smile. "And sorry Emily it is nice to see you as well." She added.

The guys within the group suddenly looked as if they remembered something as they watched Tristan, Emily, and Sam.

"Can I ask why you brought me here?" Tristan asked as she looked at him.

"Can't a guy want the pleasure of company?" asked Sam as Raine just stared as she removed Paul's han from her mouth.

Tristan laughed a little bit and pulled off her long sleeve shirt to show she was wearing a tank top.

"So the pleasure of my company would be you telling each and every one of those boys over there what can happen to the girl your dating if you loose your temper?" Tristan asked looking at her.

Turning around Tristan caught her sister in the corner of eye then shook her head as Raine just watched..

"Everybody knows what happen with Emily alright, I already know about the thing that many of you are suppose to keep secret." Tristan said as she slowly lifted off her tank top show red lines livid in color though were healed all over her chest area, stomach, and some on her hip line. "So there I am the experiment of the day boys. You can thank Sam for the experiment as well as the scars." She added.

Before anybody could reply Tristan walked out of the house leaving Raine frozen in her place confused about what was going on. Jacob got up from his chair and walked out with Raine close behind him. Tristan slipped on her tank top and put her arms on the hood of the truck.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked causing her to jump. "Sorry." He added.

"It's alright and I'm fine thanks." Tristan replied shaking her head at him.

Raine walked up beside Jacob as Tristan smiled at her.

"What did you mean that they could think Sam?" Raine asked as Jacob quickly turned his attention back to Tristan waiting to hear the answer.

Tristan just stared at her sister for a second then at Jacob knowing she couldn't tell what she knew only gave a small smile.

"Let's say that Sam Uley and I have a past that ended badly which is one of the reasons why I hate Forks." Tristan said nodding at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys another chapter!i only own Raine and Tristan thats it! read and review read and enjoy!**

* * *

After spending the day mostly job hunting around the reservation and in town Tristan sat down in the small woven chair beside the bay windows in the small living room area. Taking a deep breath as she stared she caught the attention of her uncle who was siting on the couch who seemed to remained unnoticed.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Mark asked making himself known..

Tristan jumped at the sudden voice that was in the room with her then gave a brief smile.

"You scared me." Tristan said trying to control her heart beat. "But I'm thinking about the day that mom gathered me and Raine up and left." She added.

Mark nodded at her as he put down the paper onto the table and gave a nod for her to continue. Tristan turned her attention away from him and out the bay windows out past the woods that were once so familiar to her.

"I remember as if it was yesterday honestly. I was fifteen at the time." Tristan replied putting a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "We were at the old house, I had been outside playing with Raine in the tire swing and Sam Uley was there. He was pushing Raine in the swing causing her to giggle and scream for him to push her higher. Then suddenly momma came out of the house looking as if she had been crying and told me to get Raine and to go in the house and gather our things up in the house then for me to put her into the car seat in the car. I did as I was told as Sam watched with a helpless look on his face." She added.

Mark stood up from the couch and waked over to the other chair and sat down across from his niece who never took her eyes off the forest.

"Once Raine and me were in the car I noticed my mom on the bottom step and my dad on the porch looking as if he was trying to plead with her about something. She screamed something at him then turned to Sam who was standing beside the house." Tristan said as she looked at him. "Before I could object to anything Sam was already gone through the woods with my mom yelling at him. Then the next thing I know my mom is the driver seat of the car and we leave with my dad standing on the porch looking sad or scared not really sure what was it. It's hard to remember." She added.

Taking a hold of her hand, Mark gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"Tristan, your mom and dad were always rocky from the start. Everybody around here knew that." Mark said as Tristan sat back against the chair. "When times got hot between the two of them. Somebody always threatened to leave and get a divorce. When your mom left for the last time taking you guys with her we thought she'd come back. But as we both know she didn't come back and they got divorced." He added.

"Uncle Mark, do you know what the fight was about?" Tristan asked puling her long sleeve shirt up a bit.

Mark nodded without saying a word as she waited for him to reply with a answer.

"Tristan, that fight was something that had to do something that no body really wants to talk about." Mark replied as Tristan nodded at him.

"My scars." replied Tristan as he nodded at her. "They were fighting about my scars?" She added.

He nodded at her and grabbed a hold of her arm and touched the scars.

"They were fighting about how you got them." Mark replied as Tristan looked at her. "Your dad swore up and down a bear had gotten you a hold of you because you wondered too far into the woods alone. Your mom how ever knew the truth behind it all Lulu, She knew that somebody lost their temper with you due to the secret that is among those here. But when your mom tried to explain things to your dad without actually telling him like Jacob did with Bella. He made her guess it instead of telling her. But your dad thought your mom had went off her rocker and wanted to have her checked out and all that junk." He added.

Tristan looked down at the scars on her arm and took a deep breath.

"She knew that Sam had done it." Mark replied as Tristan's head snapped up. "Don't ask me how she knew but she did know Lulu, she came to me after everything and you were in the hospital. She was swearing she wasn't crazy and I believed her. But what made things a lot worse is that you didn't bother trying to stay away from Sam. He was like your night and day at the time." He added

"I was fifteen years old!" Tristan said shaking her head. "I was a love struck teenager! I had a crush on a guy who showed me attention for the first time. But nobody knows why he did right? No body bothered to hear my side they always kept it hush hush." She added.

Mark just watched as she went back to looking out the windows.

"It's hard to forget what happened that day, if you hear me screaming in the middle of the night don't worry it's just a nightmare of that happening every now and again." Tristan said as Mark just nodded not knowing if she saw him. "I was sitting on a log by a small creek, it was out spot you know? The silly little things we use to do made me just want to run away with him every time he asked me to. But I was sitting there and I heard something and I remember looking up and seeing a set of eyes staring back me through a brush. Standing up slowly I was quickly frozen when a huge wolf appeared from that area." She added.

Tristan shook her head at the memory still wishing she could forget that one day of her life that seemed to have turned her life upside down.

"It was solid black and huge, it looked at me in the eye and I suddenly for some reason was calm for a little while. As quickly as it appeared it was gone. Scared the shit out of me." Tristan said with a laugh. "Sam appeared not long afterward and I remember explaining to him and he just grinned at me. Then he goes do you remember the stories that were told at the bombfire and I nodded. He went more into details making me go into shock." She added.

Mark looked up at the door to see Raine come in and quickly went up the stairs without a second thought it appeared.

"Before I could stop my self I ended up yelling at him that he was nothing but a freak of nature. He was going against everything of the laws of nature." Tristan said sighing. "He was nothing but a freak who would never fit in with life and would be nothing but a bastard child. I quickly realized what I had said and tried to back track but it was too late. I took off running through the woods as Sam's anger seemed to get the best of him. The last part I that remember from after that is a bit hazy honestly. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs for him to stop and I was sorry. Then I felt sharp pains on my arms and chest area I passed out. Next thing I woke up in the hospital with my mom crying her eyes out and my dad sitting in the chair just sitting there quietly." She added.

"Things happen for a reason Tristan." Mark said with a small shrug. "Sometimes it's amazing to see what one will go through just to get to the point they are suppose to be at. But I promise you this though baby girl, when your time goes it will come where at full force and you'll never know." He added.

Tristan took a deep breath as she nodded at his words without looking at him. Mark stood up slowly and stretched as Tristan now shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I know that you love him and don't try to lie to me child because you are just like your momma, you wear your feelings on your sleeves." Mark said as Tristan just grinned. "Time will tell what will happen." He added.

"Highly unlikely Uncle Mark." Tristan said now standing up almost towering over her Uncle who looked amazed at her height. "Did I grow?" She added.

"It appears, but hey your a female so you stop growing at twenty one so you got one year left." Mark said rather too quickly.

Tristan went to say something but stopped as Raine walked down the stairs.

"So what is for dinner tonight?" Raine asked with a grin.

"Well, I've had spaghetti in mind." replied Tristan as both of them just beamed at her. "Ok that is what we are having. I better get started." She added.

Walking through the swinging door, she left the uncle and niece alone once more.

"Uncle Mark did Tristan grow?" Rain asked as he nodded at her. "She is way taller then me now not cool at all." She added.

Mark laughed at the comment made by his younger niece towards her sister. Tristan quickly grabbed everything from the top shelve and quickly put them on the counter only to jump back as she closed the door cabinet to see Sam standing at the back door shirtless.

"AHH!" Tristan said grabbing the counter top. "Don't do that." She added opening the door.

Sam laughed at her comment as she stared at him.

"What can I do for you today? Need me for another experiment for your boys?" asked Tristan as she started to fix dinner.

"Tristan you know it isn't like that." Sam said looking at her.

Turning around to face him with a wooden spoon in her hand she stared at him.

"Then what is it like then Sam?" replied Tristan as she pointed the spoon at him. "Because I am dying to know why your little pack of boys wanted me there. Was it some kind of sick joke to you? Or was it fun to show a freak to your family." She added.

Sam shook his head trying to control his temper at the moment but Tristan was good at pushing his buttons as she stared.

"Or was it the fact that you wanted to see for your self what you did to me all those years ago without the bandages?" replied Tristan as Sam just glared now. "So tell me Sam what can I do for you?" She added.

"I am here to tell you sorry about the last time I saw you, things got out of hand even before they started." Sam said looking at her. "Emily wanted to make sure that things were ok and see if you were fine." He added.

Tristan raised an eye brow at him for a quick then shook her head as she put the lid down on the pot of sauce.

"Your girlfriend wanted to see if I was ok?" Tristna said nodding her head as she stared out the window. "How nice of her, but does she know that you are here with the ex girlfriend? Better yet let me ask this, We all know that you dated me, then Leigh, let me guess you imprinted on Emily causing Leigh to have heart break right?" She added.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked with a sudden interest at what she had just said.

"News travels fast my friend around these parts remember? We are werewolf country." Tristan said with a glare. "But tell Emily that I said that I am fine and I will be ok and I glad to see that you guys are happy now get out before I yell rape." She added.

Sam looked at her with a serious glare on his face as she stared.

"Don't temp me Sam." Tristan said with a glare.

"Tristan be serious about this." Sam said as she put the spoon down.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave a small smile.

"RAPE! RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Tristan started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Quickly Mark and Raine ran into the kitchen to see Tristan now standing alone with a smug look on her face.

"Are you ok? Why were you yelling rape for?" Raine asked looking at her older sister.

"Oh just making sure that you guys were still there." replied Tristan looking over shoulder. "Now get out I get the rest of dinner started. Out out out." She added pushing them out of through the door they had entered though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I only own Raine, Mark, and Tristan thats it! I copied the book as you will noticed at that one part. I do NOT take credit for that lol so I am telling now lol...read and review and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"That was good Lulu." Raine said as she put her plate into the sink.

"I happen to agree with that." replied Mark as he did the same as Raine.

Tristan smiled at the two of them as she was putting the rest of the food into bowls and putting the rest into the fridge. Raine started doing the dishes once her sister was done and sitting down in the chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks." Tristan said looking at her.

Raine nodded at her as she kept doing what she was doing.

"So how was school going?" Tristan asked as she took a sip of sweet tea.

"Alright, I've noticed that certain people like to keep to themselves rather then socialize." Raine replied as she was rinsing one the pots.

"I got some news I think you might like." Tristan said with a small laugh. "You got a phone call today, out of the odd I was getting use to them popping up every where." She added laughing.

Raine turned around quickly to see her sister's face was smiling brightly.

"It appears as if somebody wants to take you out on a date." Tristan said as Raine's smile just grin just went across her face. "You might want to give Paul a call. He called earlier before you got home and told me to tell you to call him and he was all like giggling so I figured that is what he is going to ask. So let me finish up the dishes and you go call lover boy." She added.

Without being told twice Raine quickly grabbed the phone from the counter top and skipped out of the kitchen while Tristan went to the sink to finish.

"May I come in?"

Tristan turned around to see Jacob standing in the door way with the door open.

"Sure." Tristan said nodding. "Just close the door." She added.

Jacob walked into the room and smiled a little bit as he watched her finish the dishes.

"Paul is siked you know?" Jacob said as Tristan wiped her hands on a dishcloth. "Since you know everything about that certain thing." He added.

"I figured as much because he was all giggly like a girl would be in highschool about her first date with the quarter back." replied Tristan as she laughed.

He nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her drink.

"You know you pissed him off right?" Jacob asked with a raised eye brow.

"Are you preferring to a Sam?" asked Tristan with a grin on her face. "Then if so then I am glad." She added.

Jacob shook his head as Tristan was beaming a smile.

"You are just one weird girl or you've got a death wish." Jacob said shaking his head.

Smiling Tristan just stared at him.

"Trust me Jacob, I don't have a death wish but I am very weird in more ways then one." replied Tristan with a wink. "Come on half teenager let's go into the living room." She added.

Jacob shook his head as he followed Tristan into the living room to see Raine was on the phone laughing like a highschool girl with a crush.

Jacob nodded at Raine who smiled brightly at him. Tristan crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her sister. Their uncle smiled at the site before him as Jacob stood next to Tristan.

"Another reason that I am here is that I was sit here by my father to see if the two of you wanted to come to a bonfire tonight with a bunch of the guys." Jacob said with grin on his face. "Paul will be there." He added as Raine hung up the phone.

Tristan looked at her Uncle Mark who was smiling.

"I've been there before it is interesting. Also I know that you've been before Tristan." replied Mark "So if you are looking for permission to see if you can go by all means go." He added.

Before Tristan could reply Raine was already running up the stairs in record time.

"I guess we are going then." Tristan said laughing. "Let me go get cleaned up and we will meet up at your place?" She added.

"Actually I believe that we will end up meeting up here. Paul wants to be able to show up with your sister." replied Jacob as Tristan nodded at him.

Jacob nodded at Mark as he walked out of the house as Tristan went up stairs almost at the speed of her sister.

**~*Tristan's Room*~**

"How do these things work?" asked Raine as she stood in her sister's doorway.

Tristan slipped her tennis shoes on and smiled at her sister.

"It is cold and it might rain so something warm would benefit you but since your going to be near a fire and Paul I think maybe a long sleeve shirt and a jacket til we get there." replied Tristan standing up slowly from her bed.

Raine nodded at her and walked out of the doorway. Tristan grabbed her brush from her bag and quickly ran it through her locks. Grabbing her light jacket from the end of the bed she walked down the stairs with Raine close behind her. Mark moved away from the door to show Jacob standing at the door with Paul close behind him. Tristan slipped her jacket on as Raine had hers already on.

"Alright Mark we promise that they are good hands." Jacob said a grin on his face.

"I know they are in good hands." replied Mark with a smile.

He nodded as the four of them quickly disappeared into the dark night. He walked over to the window in the living room and moved back the curtains just a little bit to see that Raine was climbing into the back of Jacob's Rabbit. Tristan slid her way into the front seat with a grin on her face. Mark laughed a little bit as he sat down on the couch turning his attention back to the game that was on TV.

**~*BonFire*~**

Tristan watched as her sister was holding onto Paul's hand as he led her through the woods.

"Are you scared?" asked Paul looking at Raine.

"Should I be?" Raine asked with a small laugh.

Smiling in the dark Tristan was watching her baby sister. Turning her attention away Tristan turned her head as the sound of a dirt bike was roaring closer. Raine stopped in her tracks as well but then quickly started walking once more as Paul pulled her. Shaking her head she knew what she was about to see as she started walking towards the fire that was lighting up the night sky.

"I'll meet you there." Jacob shouted over the roaring of a engine.

"Alright." Tristan said shaking her head as she adjusted her jacket against the wind as it blew.

Walking out of the darken forest, Tristan noticed Jacob was now leaning back against Bella's knees and toyed with a hot dog that he had on a straightened wire hanger. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach as Raine just watched the action in front of her from her seat beside Paul.

"Thanks, man," Paul said nodding at him as Jacob handed him the hot dog.

Raine smiled as she looked around at the people gathering up around the fire. Tristan watched as Emily gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze as they sat down on a rock. Raine looked at her sister's face and knew that something was bothering her but knew better then to push it then and there. Sam looked up to see Tristan sitting beside Quil and Embry.

"Thanks." Tristan said as she was handed a coke.

She put the can on the ground beside the rock she was sitting on. Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling a story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if knew them by heart. But also with feeling and subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by it's author.

"The Quileutes have been small people from the beginning." Billy said. "And we are small people, still but we have never disappeared. This is beacause there has lways been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting. That came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Tristan watched as Emily's pen sprinted across sheets of paper as she appeared to try to keep up with him.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others, who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them."

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warriors, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land." Billy said staring into the fire.

"He and all of his warriors left the shipt not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor."

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the word that would terrified their foes. The stories also tells us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliffs caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs into confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great spirits Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was on man, Utlapa, who was not content."

Tristan looked up the same time Bella did as they both heard a low hiss ran around the fire it appeared. But Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors —a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each others thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa as commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forest and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had it's drawback. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow fast than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveld some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew that Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to face him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hand.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa's ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with dispair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believe he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began- Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had vision of danger, but he really was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afaird to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with rulling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, through Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecing the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more fightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were burden and sacrifice. Being a bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed- never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for it's kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warroirs to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warrirors. He retreated slow from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wofl was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit inflencing it. One older warriro, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's orders and try to communicate with the wolf

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his  
return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.  
"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the  
ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth.  
Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the  
others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all  
eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again,meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened."Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and  
crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right,  
working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great  
Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When  
danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in  
peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of  
manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit  
wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."  
I was so involved in the story, it was a shock to come back to the present, to the circle around the dying  
fire. With another shock, I realized that the circle was made up of Taha Aki's great — to however many  
degrees — grandsons.

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were  
almost decipherable.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "Howsweet you are?"

"That would explain a lot since Sam is just a piece of crap." Tristan said under her breath hoping no body would hear her comment about the leader.

Billy ignored their jibes.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged.

Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age  
again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their  
spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the  
deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was  
something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did

.  
"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the  
third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the  
neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any  
evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before — a  
strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.

Raine watched as Bella shrank a little closer to Jacob's side. As she saw the corner of his mouth twitch with humor, and his arm tightened around her tiny waist.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued.  
His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the  
enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons.  
He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called  
on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The  
wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in  
the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes — a  
strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who  
had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the  
Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a  
man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white  
and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and  
tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood,  
and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a  
victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides,  
outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their  
teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.  
"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha  
Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the  
head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to  
save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed  
hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked  
them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide— some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had  
one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the  
Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She  
looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for  
once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face  
was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were  
dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the  
witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose.  
One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He  
yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew  
distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the  
other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood  
drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few  
drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and  
hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a  
blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was  
no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient,  
white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him  
strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no  
hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council.  
She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all  
young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled,  
barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the  
blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood  
drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two  
young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside  
the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their  
sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was  
enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise,  
not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood.  
Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in  
ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader  
spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said, and for one  
moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me.  
"Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed.

"And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another  
across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool."

Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.  
Across the dying fire, Seth Clearwater — his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal  
protectors — nodded his agreement.

Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was  
just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual.

Leah Clearwater's eyes did not open. Tristan shook her head for a second as Billy watched her with a close eye causing to share at him. Raine put her head on Paul's shoulder causing him to get some cat calls from other guys around the fire. Standing up slowly Tristan watched as Jacob picked up Bella as if she was nothing. The fire was now almost gone as Paul picked up Raine who had fallen asleep. Turning her attention as the others were leaving she noticed Sam looking at her as Emily was speaking to her.

"Goodnight Tristan dear." Billy said as he was wheeled over by Leigh. "You know your sister will have questions about the stories tonight. You know what to do." He added.

Tristan nodded at him and kissed his cheek.

"Tell Jake that I'll catch up with him tomorrow sometime." replied Tristan with a nod. "Nice to see you Leigh." She added.


End file.
